


No Peeking

by Imyercupcake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake/pseuds/Imyercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlow Trevelyan has been down in the dumps since Cullen left for a scouting mission. Her best friend Bijaka Lavellan notices and wants to cheer her up at bit with some presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Peeking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/gifts).



> Part of OC Kiss '16 Week, my drabble for Dragon_Maiden's [lovely art](http://41.media.tumblr.com/d25d7fc2686764efbf452765c2185db7/tumblr_o0rj6ifZkM1uetoogo1_1280.jpg)
> 
> Check us out here! [Sotocakes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sotocakes) and [Dragonmaidenofchaos](http://dragonmaidenofchaos.tumblr.com/)

 

It’s been a long day—a lonely day. Skyhold may be full of familiar faces, but the one she wanted to see most…was absent. Lost in thought, Harlow sighed deeply as she trudged up the stairs to her chambers. _It’s too quiet_. Making her way across the room, she noticed a bottle of Tevinter wine with a note tucked underneath with silken bow at the bottle’s base. Ever curious, she briskly walked over towards the table. She couldn’t help but smirk as she opened and read the note:

 

_Dearest grumpy Inquisitor_ ,

 

_You look like you could use some company and I have a surprise for you. Put this sash on. NO Peeking!_

 

_~A concerned friend_

 

Chuckling to herself _,_ Harlow combed her slender fingers through her dark waves, sat at her favorite chair and decided to play along.She hummed to herself, appreciating the sweet floral scent of the fabric that left her in darkness while she awaited her visitor. The words, ‘ _No peeking!'_ the dancing in her mind.  _Who in the void is it?_ As she slipped into her thoughts, she was pulled right back out by a gentle aura invading the room. The person did not speak, save for the soft padding of their footsteps, the smell of lilies now filled the room. Her guest said nothing as they stood behind the chair were she sat waiting.

 

Harlow jumped slightly, and instinctively craned her head up as she felt two gentle hands caress her shoulders. She welcomed the soft touch and mewled in approval when one hand traveled up the hollow of her throat and brush against her cheek. That's when she felt it—a set of pillowy lips were overtop of hers, a soft tongue licking at the seam of her own lips coaxing Harlow for access. After her initial shock wore off, she granted access to those now familiar lips. 

 

_Bijaka_. 

 

Harlow tilted her head to deepen the kiss and swirl her tongue with Bi's. She tasted of honey mead and figs, the sweet flavor spurred her on, she willed herself to slide her hands up the other woman’s arms up and ran fingers though her soft feathery hair. She slowly let the other hand roam over to brush against the scar leading to the point of Bi’s over sensitive ear, eliciting a soft moan from the elf. 

 

In their shared tender moment Bijaka carefully pulled the sash blindfold off and broke the kiss only when she finally needed to come up for air. As Harlow adjusted to the sunlight once more, she ran her own fingers along her lush lips, tracing the path where her friend just visited. After a few moments and some deep breaths, she was finally able to formulate a coherent sentence and gave her mischievous friend a crooked smirk.

 

“B-Bijakaaaa” She cooed, “that was…if your mouth tastes _that_ sweet, I wonder what the rest of you—” 

 

"Shhh little minx,” Bijaka put a finger to her own lips, spun around the ornate chair to stand in front Harlow and held her arm towards her and motioned Harlow her to get up. She smiled and looked into the hypnotic lavender eyes of her beautiful elven comrade, placed her hand in hers, letting Bi pull her out of the chair and into a tight embrace. She held her close, smoothing her unruly locks from her face and leaned up to kiss her forehead, "I know you miss him Harlow, it shows and I can feel it.” she leaned in and murmured against her kiss swollen lips, “But I will help you _however_ I can until he returns."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! It was short and sweet, a bit of a vacation of what I normally write heheh.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated!


End file.
